Flowers
by Jelly Beans Galore
Summary: After a fight with Prussia, Austria stumbles upon Hungary and learns that she's a girl.


**I haven't written anything in a long time and probably won't write for this section again. Anyway, I've already put this on tumblr and decided to post it here.**

Austria stumbled around the forest. That stupid Teutonic Knights—oh, wait, it was _Prussia _now—had beat him again and this time Switzerland wasn't around to help. He guessed he understood it. After all, they were getting older now. He did have to learn to stand up on his own now.

He inhaled sharply as the fabric of his coat brushed up against a cut. It _burned_. He leaned on a nearby tree. He closed his eyes and slid down the bark. It tangled his hair, but he didn't care right now. He was in too much pain to really think. Leaves crunched under him as he sat on the forest floor. He realized too late that the leaves were wet from rain, although he should have paid more attention before, like Switzerland had taught him. It was painfully obvious now. The leaves emitted a strong scent, easily recognizable. Austria let out an exasperated sigh.

"Who's there?" he heard someone demand. The voice was feminine—light, lilted, and pretty, although the tone she used was harsh and commanding. Austria pushed himself onto his knees and moved to the voice. If there was a woman lost in the forest, he had to help her find the way out. No injuries would prevent him from acting as a gentleman.

Then he saw her. She was wearing men's clothing and her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, but she was clearly a woman from her figure. He pushed himself from his knees and walked over to her, reaching his hand out to her shoulder. As soon as she felt the touch, she turned around and pushed him to the ground with her gun.

That face was familiar. Those green eyes, with a soldier's glint. Light brown bangs a little too long, not having been cut while at war. That was familiar. The shape of the face was familiar and so was the nose. Austria had seen this face a lot in his childhood. This was—

"Hungary?"

"Austria?" he—she?—Hungary squeaked out. She—he'd decided that that was what he would call Hungary for now, considering she definitely had female body parts—stared for a moment before dropping to the ground. "Yes, I'm a girl. Did you not know?"—Here, she muttered to herself, almost so he couldn't hear—"Neither did I . . . . I figured Prussia would have told everyone by now. Such a blabbermouth."

It was clear from her tone that there something going on between the two friends. Austria frowned. It was unbecoming of a lady to have such a face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked gently, being as polite as he could.

Hungary looked at him and shook her head. "No. I'm alright."

But it was clear she wasn't and the way she was holding herself, shrinking down, arms crossed over her chest, over all, just trying to hide, as if she was uncomfortable with her body, told him that Hungary was not used to being a girl and completely unsure how to deal with him.

He heard her speak to herself quietly, "Ever since Prussia learned I was a girl, he's been avoiding me."

It made sense. Her friend had abandoned her because of a defining part of her; it was obvious that she would not be comfortable with herself right now.

Austria looked at the ground and saw a flower. It was pretty; none of the petals crushed, surprising since this was a forest and animals were bound to romp through here. He plucked it by the end of its stem and turned to Hungary. He pulled the tie from her hair and watched as it fell in wave down her back. Then he tucked the flower behind her ear.

"You look very pretty," he whispered, kissing her hand. Hungary blushed and looked to the side. She _was_ a very pretty young lady, Austria realized. She was just incredibly insecure about being a _lady_ after having been a man for so long.

Yes, Hungary was very pretty.

* * *

Prussia huffed at the stupid flowers in his hand. He'd had to buy them at a shop in town after having searched in the forest for three days straight and not finding a single suitable flower. Hungary only deserved the nicest of course. But was it really worse having all the residents either stare at him strangely or giggle about his "sweetheart". Hungary was _not_ his sweetheart.

Girls did like flowers, right? He wasn't entirely sure; after all, he didn't know about girls in the slightest (But don't think that made him any less awesome!) so he wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure what exactly Hungary would do with these flowers. Maybe put them in her hair. Make a crown or something and wear that. She could even braid them into her hair. Just… something.

He heard her voice and grinned. He was so awesome: It took Prussia no time at all to find her. He walked until he could see her—and saw that stupid Austria too. Sitting beside her. They were sitting _close_.

Prussia watched as Austria reached and picked a perfect flower and tucked in Hungary's hair and she turned away and blushed, clearly enchanted by him.

That wasn't fair! He'd searched for these things forever and Austria found it immediately! And it also wasn't fair that Hungary was staring at him in that way and why was he staring back? No, no, that was all wrong.

_He_ was supposed to give her the flowers and _he_ was the one she was supposed to be staring at like that. It wasn't fair!

He tossed the flowers to the ground and walked away, glaring at the two who were lost in each other.


End file.
